A computer mouse is typically used as a pointing device to move a cursor on a computer display to select, move, or manipulate objects using mouse clicks. The computer mouse has been through a variety of technological advancements, such as physical changes, modifications and enhancements in the features, etc. However, it has remained difficult for physically disabled people to use a computer mouse. Recent advancements have attempted to solve this problem with limited success due to high cost, low efficiency, unreliability, health risks, inability to handle small movements of the pupil or changes in the target's position, the need for special hardware, and other issues.
This disclosure provides a means to aid individuals with physical disabilities and all common users in using a computer. A system is provided that enables controlling a mouse cursor using the human eye without the use of additional sophisticated hardware.